


The Adventures of Virgil the Cat

by nushiewrites



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Cat!Virgil, Fluff, Happy birthday Virgil :-), M/M, Multi, just a feel good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nushiewrites/pseuds/nushiewrites
Summary: Roman was going to give Virgil a kitty for his birthday. But something goes wrong in the conjuring spell and... did Virgil turn into a cat?---“Well, gosh Virgil, if you’re not gonna be a side for a while, can you give me a big fuzzy hug?” Patton asked excitedly, his face filled with glee. Virgil couldn’t say no to that face, and he jumped at Patton who opened his arms and caught him. Patton snuggled him real tightly for a minute, and Virgil started purring.





	The Adventures of Virgil the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off [velocifoxy's](http://velocifoxy.tumblr.com/) cat whom she named Virgil. Virgil is quite and adorable cat, who never fails to bring me to tears when I see pictures of him, or hear him purring. 
> 
> I am very fond of cats.

“Happy Birthday, Virgil!” Patton shouted, throwing even more streamers at Virgil. Virgil deadpanned at Patton, but that only lasted for a few seconds until he broke out laughing.

“My dearest Patton, those streamers are going to make a complete mess of the commons. I know you want to celebrate our dear partner’s birthday, but maybe a different way of celebration should be in order,” Roman started casting a princely spell to conjure up a cat, “This is for you, my dear emo.”

Just then, Logan overfilled a balloon with helium, which burst and made a loud _Pop!_ Roman’s concentration faltered, and instead of conjuring up a black cat for Virgil, standing on top of Virgil’s patchwork jacket was an ebony cat with striking violet eyes. It pounced on Roman’s and hissed. It then jumped off and walked over to Logan and gave him a nudge. Logan stared intently at the cat that took the place of Virgil.

“Virgil? Did Roman turn you into a cat?” Logan asked, stroking the cat’s back. The cat nodded and meowed. “Well, I’ll take that as a yes,” Logan looked up at Roman, “Turn him back, my treasure.” Roman looked down at his hands.

“I-I don’t know what I did. This has never happened before,” He looked towards Virgil, “I’m sorry my favorite edgelord, but I must leave you in this state for a tad while I read up how to transfigure you back,” He gave a small kiss on Virgil’s now fluffy forehead who purred in response, “Goodbye, my loves. Next time you see me I will have a cure. I am truly sorry I have destroyed your birthday, dearest.” Virgil meowed up at Roman. Roman waved goodbye and left the room. Patton had a huge grin on his face.

“Well, gosh Virgil, if you’re not gonna be a side for a while, can you give me a big fuzzy hug?” Patton asked excitedly, his face filled with glee. Virgil couldn’t say no to that face, and he jumped at Patton who opened his arms and caught him. Patton snuggled him real tightly for a minute, and Virgil started purring. “Aww, well gosh Virgil if you just aren’t the cutest thing…,” Patton said, with literal heart eyes. Virgil hissed at the overly affectionate words, but rubbed his face against Patton anyway. Virgil meowed. Well, at least he could have some fun and be cuddly for however long he was going to be a cat for.

+

It had been a day since Virgil’s transformation. Life as a cat was pretty great. Except for the times it wasn't, like the time Virgil jumped on top of the fridge in the commons to catch a stray thought. He caught it in his mouth and intended to bring the lost thought back to Logan. However once he looked down from the top of the fridge, the dizzying height frightened him. He dropped the thought out of his mouth, and held it with his paw as he yowled, hoping for one of his partners to find him and rescue him. He kept yowling at the top of his tiny kitty lungs while holding the squirming lost thought until Logan entered the kitchen. He raised his eyebrows.

“Really, Virgil? You can’t get down from the fridge. You, my loved one, are like a cat stuck in a tree,” Logan made to pick up Virgil, who picked the thought back up with his mouth. When Virgil was finally back on the sweet, _sweet_ ground, He dropped the stray thought at Logan’s feet and meowed. Logan looked down at Virgil and chuckled. “Thanks, Virgil. I’ll need to sort this thought in order.” Logan bent down and scratched Virgil’s ear. “Do you want to come with me?” Virgil nodded and the two left the room.

Well, at least he had his boyfriends to help him when being a cat became a curse.

+

Virgil was lying on his bed in his dark room, when he heard a knock on the door. He lifted his head up, and his ears twitched.

“Virgil? Kitten, are you in there? I have something I wanna show ya,” Patton called from the other side of the ajar door. “Ha! I just realized my pet name for you has a whole new meaning now!”

Virgil meowed and jumped off his bed. He pranced over to the door, and nudged it open. Standing there in the hallway was Patton with a laser pointer. Virgil blinked at it. But then it turned on and there was a red dot on the wall and Virgil _had_ to jump at it. This instinctual urge kicked in inside of him and he pounced on the wall to catch the red dot. Patton moved it on the ground and Virgil followed. Virgil growled at the dot that had gained all of his attention. Why couldn’t he catch it? Virgil chased it around some more as Patton moved the light around the room, giggling all the while, until Virgil finally snapped out of his trance from the laser enough to remember that the red light came from a laser pointer—and he could definitely catch a laser pointer.

Virgil jumped up to Patton’s arms, who hugged him lovingly, but Virgil growled once again as he tried to claw the laser pointer out of Patton’s hand. Patton realized what Virgil wanted, and let go of the laser pointer. Virgil promptly picked it up with his teeth, jumped off of Patton, and smugly reentered his room, satisfied with his victory over the red light.

+

Virgil was bored. Sure, being a cat had its perks, like being allowed to be lazy all day since he didn’t have opposable thumbs to work with, but that whole not having opposable thumbs thing got quite lame after a while. Virgil thought about what to do as he rolled around his newly acquired laser pointer with his paws. He decided to wander around the hallways until he found either Logan or Patton; he wasn’t going to bother Roman, as now he desperately wanted to be cured, and the _others_ would never let him live this down if they found him in this state.

Corridor after corridor, it seemed that neither Logan nor Patton was around. That is until Virgil found Logan’s room open. Virgil walked in there, and found Logan sitting straight at his desk working on a schedule.

Determined, to get some entertainment, Virgil hopped up on Logan’s desk and sat down on top of Logan’s laptop.

“Virgil. Please get off my laptop. I need to work,” Logan asked. Virgil stared at Logan in response. “C’mon, my dear,” Logan pleaded. Virgil just stared into Logan’s brown eyes with his own now purple ones. Logan sighed, and tried to pick Virgil up to move him off of the laptop. Virgil hissed, as if to insult Logan’s hypothetical mom. Logan hissed back.

Surprised at Logan’s reaction, Virgil climbed onto Logan’s lap, and put a paw on Logan’s face. Logan huffed. “Fiiiine, you win, Virgil. I guess, I can take a bit of a break from working and give you attention, you little rascal.” Virgil meowed happily.

+

Logan, Patton, and Virgil were having breakfast in the commons. Patton made himself and Logan two bagels, and he gave Virgil a little bowl of milk. Virgil lapped it up peacefully.

Suddenly, Roman burst into the common room with his clothes and hair in disarray, and was clutching a book. “I HAVE FOUND THE CURE,” Roman shouted. Virgil arched his back, and his fur stood on end as the loud noise of Roman startled him. Roman rubbed the back of his neck. “Heh. Sorry, Verge,” he said as bent down to pet Virgil. Virgil attacked Roman’s hand. “Hey!” Roman exclaimed teasingly. Virgil meowed at him. “Right, yes, I shall get on with it. The counter-spell.” Roman opened his book and flipped through it until he found the page he wanted. “Okay Virgil, I’m going to need to pick you up for this.” Virgil nodded as to give his consent. Roman started the spell.

He held Virgil close to his chest with one hand. With the other, he pointed to the lights and shut them off. He started to speak.

“Per pythonissam potestatem de draco magicae…” The metal in the room started to rattle.

Sunt et proprii ingenii mei et terram…”  The room started to shake.

“Ego te cogere convertam conversionem per accidens…” Patton and Logan fell to the ground.

“Ut Vergilius a cattus…” Thomas had the worst migraine of his life, but for only a second.

“Contra eum adhuc!” A cloud of purple and black dust appeared and there was Virgil. The lights were back on, and Patton and Logan were standing once again.

Virgil stretched out and coughed, clearing his throat in preparation to speak for the first time in days. “Man, that was great birthday present, Princey. You should really try being a cat. It was very fun," Virgil said, laughing afterwards. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :-) and Happy Birthday Virgil! It's been a year since your introduction!
> 
> check me out on tumblr on [my sanders sides blog](http://the-sanders-sides.tumblr.com/) and [my writing blog](http://nushiewrites.tumblr.com/) (it's under construction)


End file.
